Broider Shantung
Broider Shantung is a tribute made by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use him without permission. He was made specifically for the 75th Hunger Games and is therefore unlikely to be entered into other Hunger Games. Tribute Form Name: Broider Shantung District: 8 Gender: Male Age: 44 Personality: On the surface, Broider is a calm individual who seems to be unbothered by the antics of life and other people. Though he isn’t the most pure-hearted person in the world, he is nice enough to be liked. He likes to support people he considers to be close to him, but the heart of his core values will always be his family. As a family man, he would do anything to protect them even if it meant he was on the firing line. Though he is afraid for the day this happens (See fears), it is a sacrifice he is willing to take. Rest assured that he will be a good friend as he’ll remember facts and stories about you, whether it’s your birthday or what you had for dinner three days ago. Sometimes to lighten the mood, he likes to play harmless pranks to try and make other people laugh. He will apologise if they don’t see the funny side of it. Underneath his light-hearted exterior is a depressed man. By winning his Hunger Games, he exposed himself to panic attacks. At times he can feel guilty for the lives that he’s taken. Sometimes he feels he isn’t good enough to be alive and that instead one of the other tributes should’ve taken his place. At other times he can be anxious, especially in the month of the Hunger Games. He is accustomed to making self-deprecating jokes which has started to make him lose his self-esteem. Broider is prone to stress. If he gets stressed enough he is quick to snap at people and will grow tense. Though he doesn’t have these moods every day they still impact him to the point where he needs professional support. In order to cope he smokes cigarettes to temporarily calm himself. Height: 5’10 Weight: 180 Ibs Appearance: Looking at Broider, you can tell he was conventionally good-looking in his younger years. He has dark chocolate skin which, aside from a few wrinkles around his eyes and cheeks, is flawless. The hair on his head is dense and cropped quite short. His eyes are nut brown and often look weary or serious. However if you make him smile, you can see a mischievous twinkle in them. Though his facial features are large they are well-balanced in comparison with the rest of his face. His most noticeable feature is his beard, which is pebble grey with silver streaks running through it. BroiderShantung.png BroiderIRL.PNG Dominant Hand: Right-handed Weapon(s): Traps, spear Strengths: Due to his nightmares about his traps, Broider still remembers how he made and utilised most of them. The fatal ones are the most clear in his mind. Speaking of which, his memory is also good which can come in handy if he learns about edible plants or anything which requires less practical tests. Even though he is relatively old, he still has some upper-body strength left in him. Though this does nothing for his combat prowess, he can still utilise his strength in a fight in less obvious ways. Weaknesses: Thanks to his smoking habit, Broider’s stamina isn’t as great as it used to be. The tar build-up in his lungs means he can’t take in as much air, though the amount isn’t so bad as to cause cancer or anything else life-threatening… yet. As a heavy-footed man, his stealth isn’t that great either. In sync with his habit of overlooking the environment, this means he is better off fighting rather than hiding. He is also quick to panic in situations that don’t work out well for him. As a result his rationality would be in jeopardy. Fears: Wasps, chaos, panic attacks, death Reaction to fears: Wasps: If Broider sees a wasp he will shriek and run away from it. If it gets too close and he’s cornered he will flinch and freeze on the spot, hoping that it won’t sting him. For the first few seconds he will squint his eyes shut before opening them again. If the wasp is still there the cycle will repeat until either the wasp is gone or until another tribute takes advantage of his fear. This fear stems from the moment Broider suffered anaphylactic shock from a wasp sting during his games. He was lucky to be sponsored with a needle of epinephrine which saved his life. Chaos: If there are several things going on at once Broider will feel overwhelmed. He might get dizzy and start to feel light-headed. His rationality goes down the drain and he may end up suffering a panic attack. Sometimes he’ll pass out after having a panic attack, which leaves him vulnerable to attack. This fear stems from the number of occasions where chaos led to his panic attacks. Panic attacks: Broider tends not to worry about panic attacks until they happen or until there’s chaos. Having a panic attack will make him feel overwhelmed and afraid. Often hell get a headache accompanied by nausea. He might start randomly crying and drop to the ground in anguish. Sometimes he’ll faint after a panic attack. This fear stems from the countless number of panic attacks Broider has had following his victory. Death: This applies more to the aftermath of Broider’s death rather than his death itself. In a life or death situation he is prepared to fight tooth and claw to come out on top. However if his surroundings are chaotic and there’s a lot going on he will react to his environment as normal. Along with these effects he will also start fretting about his wife and kids at home. The thought of them will bring him to tears. This fear stems from Broider’s imagination: He is afraid of how his kids and wife will react to his death. Allergies: Wasp stings Training Strategy: Broider will spend his training days focusing on survival stations, such as edible plants, shelter making and hunting. He’d rather make the other victors assume that he’s forgotten how to build traps. He won’t bother with the weapons station as he reckons he’ll use his weapons to finish off trapped tributes and not beat them in combat. Every now and then he’ll offer some of the other victors to join him for a smoking break. Private Training Strategy: Broider won’t do much in training as he reckons the other victors will either know what he’s capable of, or that they’ve forgotten who he is. He’ll try to blend in the background by tying knots and assembling different trap parts, but ultimately he won’t assemble the whole thing together. If he has any time left afterwards he will light up a cigarette at the fire-making station. Bloodbath Strategy: Broider will just go for the nearest backpack or two before he runs out. If another tribute tries to attack him, he will try to wrestle them to the ground and stun them so that he can start running again. Overall he’ll try to avoid any fights, regardless or whether or not it’s necessary for the supplies he needs. Games Strategy: Throughout the games he will try to build traps to capture animals and tributes. Depending on the environment he could fashion something without needing the backpack supplies. He’ll set up three mini camps relatively close to each other and camp at different areas at different times. If he catches a tribute in a trap, he will finish them off with either a weapon or a rock (if he can find one nearby). In the case of an alliance finding him, he will run and try to lure them into a trap. He’ll try to fight them back if he’s run out of stamina, though it’s unlikely he’ll survive this way. Alliance: Loner or with 1-2 other people Token: A packet of cigarettes. He will probably light them up using a set of matches (if he finds them) Sexuality: Heterosexual Showmance: No Other Quirks: N/A Family/Associates: Estry Shantung (Father), Nyla Woolstead (Mother, deceased), Sunnor Shantung (Brother), Twyla Shantung (Wife), Tacker Shantung (Son), Acryl Shantung (Daughter), Baize Shantung (Son) Backstory Pre-Games * Raised in a poor family, he often had to go to work and skip days at school to provide for his family * In spite of his days skipping school, Broider still passed with average-decent grades. * Learnt how to build traps from his dad, who often caught street rats and other animals for supper. * At the age of 17, he started dating Twyla Weaver, who worked in the same factory as him. During Games * Reaped for the 49th HG when he was 18. He decided to go in as a loner. In private training he earned a score of 6 and odds of 27-1 * He didn’t stand out much in the interviews as he decided to stay true to his personality. * The arena for the games was a woodland village complete with a farm and a watermill. * Escaped in the bloodbath with only a couple of backpacks. These provided him with enough supplies to build a trap or two. * On day 3 he caught the D2 Male, who had strayed from the careers to go hunting. He killed them by bashing their head with a rock. Afterwards he took their supplies, including a spear. * Between days 6-10 he got another two kills, the D6 Male and the D10 Female. At this point they were down to the final 7. * When the feast was announced on day 13, he decided not to go. The pool of tributes was reduced from 7 to 4. * Day 14 was the final day of the games. It was him, the D4 Male, the D4 Female and the D5 Male left. Just before he was about to head to the Cornucopia, he heard a cannon boom. The D5 Male was dead. * Just as he was about to go to the Cornucopia, he heard one of his traps getting set off. The D4 Male got caught in the trap and started to squirm. * Broider was about to kill the D4 Male when the female intercepted. The two of them started fighting. By sheer luck, the girl stumbled and he was able to impale her with his spear. The D4 Male had just broken free from the trap when Broider dispatched of him before he could recover. After Games * Broider fell into a downwards spiral after the games. He had nightmares about his killings and wished he could reverse everything. * He was so traumatised from the kills he made that he started smoking heavily. His panic attacks also grew more frequent, but he didn’t stop to think that the cigarettes might have been making him feel worse. He only wanted the temporary relief they gave. * Twyla gave birth to their first child, Tacker, when the pair were both 23 years old. Acryl was born 5 years later. Though Broider vowed to stop smoking for them, he couldn’t bring himself to give up his habit. * Eventually proposed to Twyla when he was 30 and she was 29. She accepted. The pair got married one year later. * When the pair were 34 and 33 respectively, they gave birth to their final child, Baize. * Unlike what he tried to do with his other children, Broider decided to carry on smoking anyway. * His depression started to get the better of his. Every now and then he would snap at the kids for minor things, which he tried to correct afterwards. He became more anxious and his panic attacks became more frequent. Despite this he was still able to have a few happy days with his family which made him forget about the Games. For the most part. * When the Quarter Quell was announced, he was in shock. Even more so when his name was called out. He started crying and worrying about what might become of his family if he didn’t win. Inspiration N/A Trivia * Broider’s first name comes from the term ‘Embroidery’ * Broider’s surname comes from the fabric of the same name. Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:District 8 Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters